The Game Of Love
by Aeirlya
Summary: Joey's been getting canings from his father over his results. The one day, after a terrible beating, Seto discovers what's happening...S/J pairing. *Chap 2 up! ^^*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I felt really weird and sorta sad today...exactly in the mood to try another romance fic. So this is it..Seto/Joey pairing.  
  
*  
  
Joey groaned as he stared at his result slip. Beside him, Yugi gave him a nudge.  
  
'Hey Joey, what'd you get?' The small boy asked excitedly.  
  
'Erm...ahem. Nevermind.' Joey stuffed his result slip into his backpack and flashed Joey a quick smile. 'You did great again, didn't you?' He tilted his head questioningly.  
  
'Actually, I did worse than before.' Yugi smiled, abashed. He shook his head. 'Dropped to fifth in position.'  
  
'Fifth in position?!!!' Joey all but screamed. 'You lucky idiot!'  
  
'Idiot?' Yugi asked, hiding his grin.  
  
'Ahhh...sorry. Excuse the language.' Joey winked at his small friend. 'Well, I'd better be off now. See ya in school tomorrow!'  
  
As soon as he was safely out of the sight of Yugi, Joey dropped his cheerful stance. His father had warned him, if he didn't get better grades than before...he'd get more beatings. Beatings, beatings, beatings. That was all his stupid drunken father cared about, wasn't it? And now...  
  
The blond sighed in resignation. The canings had been getting steadily worse these days. Sooner or later he'd break. But he would never cry in front of the old drunk. Never. He'd never give his father the pleasure of seeing him cry. He'd rather die...  
  
Joey slowed as his steps brought him nearer and nearer to the door of his home. Each foot seemed to take an eternity to move, each step was slow and almost agonizing. He could almost feel the thin stick cutting into his back, his hand, his arm...And the pain...the sharp sound piercing the silence, then the cutting, searing pain. He'd grit his teeth and will himself not to cry out. But sometimes he still did. That small whimper of pain would escape his trembling lips, and his father would smile and let off the caning...  
  
Finally his house door loomed up in front of him. Joey took a deep breath and readied himself. Hands trembling, he pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside.  
  
'Dad, I'm home!' He yelled, secretly hoping his father wouldn't be there. No such luck.  
  
'Your results?' A slow, drugged voice spoke out of the darkness. Joey shivered. His father had been drinking again. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air and the empty beer bottles were still on the floor. Great. Simply fantastic.  
  
Joey slid off his backpack and gave his father his result slip, hands shaking. His father grabbed it and studied the thin paper. Then he looked up and a fire was burning in his eyes.  
  
'You know...what this means, don't you?' Joey's father said threateningly. Joey swallowed. 'Yes, Dad.' He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.  
  
The cane came down hard onto his fragile skin, parting the flesh on his arm. A thin trickle of blood trailed down across his palm and the pain shot through his whole body. He barely had time to register the shock before the second stroke flashed across his shoulder. His entire body went numb from the pain. Joey almost screamed this time, but kept his mouth shut stubbornly.  
  
Not much more, he thought. He usually only got two strokes, three at the most.  
  
The cane swept through the air again. On his left arm. Then on his back. Then on his other shoulder. The blood flowed and Joey stood as still as a statue, staring fiercely at the floor. Oh god, he'd really hurt him this time. He could feel it, the pain shot its way through his entire body, making him feel empty inside and strangely numb. His shirt tore with a loud noise. But still Joey withstood the pain. I can feel pain later, he told himself. Later. Not now. I feel NOTHING now. Absolutely nothing...  
  
And then it was over. The telltale SLAP of the cane as it dropped to the floor, and the heavy laboured breathing of his father. In one fluent movement, Joey fled out the door, like he always did the countless times before.  
  
But this time it was different. He'd always known where he was going before, and what he was doing. Not this time. This time he was numb with pain, and he staggered along, almost unable to see where he was going from the agony of each step. Finally after a few minutes of half-walking, half- staggering, he collapsed at the door of a big house...and the whole world went black.  
  
*  
  
Seto Kaiba was sorting through his deck cards when the loud THUMP on his door alerted him to another visitor. Sighing heavily, he placed his cards back onto the table and waved his hand lazily. The guard nearest to him bowed low and went to open the door. He reported back almost immediately.  
  
'Sir, it's that blond friend of Yugi's. Would you like to-'  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. 'Show him away. He's probably come to complain about my impoliteness to Yugi or something of the sort.'  
  
'No Sir, you don't understand. He's unconscious.' The guard hastened to explain himself.  
  
At the words, Seto shot upright and waved the guard away. 'I'll deal with this. You are dismissed.' He strode to the door and opened it. The limp form of Joey collapsed facedown onto the silk carpet.  
  
Seto scrutinized the unconscious teenager carefully. Yes, he really WAS unconscious. Well then...he snapped his fingers and another guard quickly appeared at his side.  
  
'Get the boy to the guest room. And clean him up.' Disdainfully, Seto flipped the boy face-up carelessly. Then he gasped outright, unable to contain himself. Joey was bleeding! There were thin gashes across his arms and the parts of the shirt he was wearing over his shoulders were ripped. Raw flesh showed from these rips and still, more blood flowed.  
  
Seto made up his mind in an instant. 'I'll deal with this myself. Forget what I said earlier.'  
  
Bending down, he gripped Joey's tall frame carefully and lifted him. He made his way to the guest room, thinking hard at every step he took. Joey wasn't the sort of person who would get bullied easily. In fact, he didn't know a person who could even get near to beating Joey up THIS badly. Unless he didn't- or COULDN'T- fight back. But under what circumstances would he not be able to fight back against his assailants? Who WERE his attackers? Only one answer surfaced, however many times Seto thought it through. Joey's parents...  
  
*  
  
Joey drifted in and out of consciousness, tossing and turning in his bed and sometimes murmuring words which Seto couldn't make out, however hard he tried. The brunette sat by his guest's (of sorts) side, looking somewhat compassionately at the blond boy. His cuts had been cleaned up and bandaged neatly by Seto himself. In fact, Seto had even taken the liberty to take off Joey's socks and keep his backpack.  
  
Minutes passed, then hours. Finally, Seto got up and left for dinner, unable to keep the hunger pangs in his stomach under control. He stole one last glance at the sleeping boy, then slipped quietly out of the room and shut the door with a soft click.  
  
*  
  
Images of Serenity and his parents slipped in and out of Joey's feverish dream. Or rather, nightmare. Flashes of conversation kept repeating themselves over and over in his head. 'I can't stand you anymore! I'm leaving!' ... 'Big brother! I love you!...'  
  
Suddenly Joey bolted upright in the soft bed. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he was panting heavily. Memories of the nightmare kept coming back to him. His parents fighting...his mother leading Serenity away...how his father had taken to drugs and alcohol...  
  
Joey shook his head hard, then looked around. Where was he? This room was huge! The walls towered over him and the whole room was painted an exquisite sky blue in colour. The sheets he had been lying on were soft and silky, and even the floor seemed polished to perfection. Joey swung himself out of bed. His feet landed on the floor with a soft thump. Wait a minute...feet?!  
  
Joey groaned. His shoes were gone! And-what was this?- his arms and shoulders had been bandaged! He made his way to the door slowly. All he remembered was, he'd left after the beating and tried to go to the meadow where he'd always gone to before. But somewhere on the way the pain had just overcome him and he'd collapsed...  
  
Joey opened the door slowly and took a step outside.  
  
'So, you're awake.' The voice resounded behind him. Joey spun around, ready to thank his helper. But when he saw who it was, his voice failed him. In front of him stood the elder Kaiba, steel blue eyes glittering and aimed right at him.  
  
'I was wondering when you'd join the world again. I've sent a servant to fetch some food for you. Get back in that room, you need rest.' Seto motioned to the guest room.  
  
'As if you'd care whether I'd live or die! I don't want your food, and how did I get here anyway?' Joey yelled, his voice raw.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. 'Firstly, you turned up at my door. I definitely did not drag you here or anything of the sort. Secondly, if you don't take food, you'd die. You're already suffering from loss of blood and if you don't take food...' Here the CEO shook his head before going on. 'Thirdly, I DON'T care whether you live or die. I just feel that I owe Yami Yugi something. He did save my life by defeating Pegasus, so now I've returned the favour by saving his friend.'  
  
Joey gaped for a moment, speechless. Seto went on conversationally, 'You're welcome to stay here until you've recovered. I take it you don't want to go home after what happened?'  
  
Joey's mouth hung open. How'd that smug idiot know...? Then he realized he looked like a goldfish and spoke. 'Actually, no. I don't want to go home.'  
  
Seto nodded and turned, about to go.  
  
'Hey Kaiba!' Joey called after him. Seto stopped walking but didn't turn around.  
  
'Um. Thanks...you know, for the room...' Joey stuttered. Seto smirked and nodded again, then walked off.  
  
Joey stepped back into the room to find an entire plate of hot buns on the table. He almost whooped for joy. It had been ages since he last had a steaming bun! He eyed the plate for a second, then attacked the buns savagely.  
  
*  
  
Seto opened the door of the guest room and peeked in. Joey was sleeping on the bed and the plate on the table was empty. The CEO stepped quietly to Joey's side and examined his bandages; the blood was starting to seep through again. Getting up, he went over to the nearby cupboard and took out a roll of thick cloth. Then he started to rebandage Joey's wounds carefully.  
  
After a few minutes the task was done. Seto scrunched the bloodied bandages up into a ball, then stood to throw the cloth away. Suddenly, a clammy hand gripped his wrist. Seto jumped and looked down at his sleeping guest.  
  
Joey had snatched the CEO's wrist without knowing what it was. The blond boy started tossing again in the bed, gripping Seto's wrist harder and harder the more frantic he became.  
  
The brunette sighed and sat down beside his before 'enemy'. He used his free hand to feel Joey's forehead...then recoiled in shock. The kid was burning up!  
  
Seto tried to withdraw his hand from Joey's grasp slowly. The second he moved, Joey's hand tightened around his wrist. Seto groaned. Now what? He had to get some cold water or something...  
  
He stared down at the teenager's sleeping face, pale against the white pillow. Joey muttered and shifted his head into position right below Seto's. The brunette looked at his guest, unsure of what he was feeling. Friendship? Not really. Hate? Definitely not. But then, what was it...?  
  
Love? A small voice sounded in his head. Seto rolled his eyes. Yeah, riiiiight. He caressed Joey's face with his free hand almost without knowing. The blond was still as the CEO's hand ran across the soft skin on his face, up past the chin onto his burning forehead. His lips were cracked and red, and two spots of colour showed clearly on his cheeks.  
  
Seto stared with an unreadable expression. Then he bent down and planted a soft kiss on Joey's forehead. The boy moved quite suddenly, letting go of Seto's wrist. His lips moved again, without sound, but he grew cooler and seemed to settle down.  
  
The CEO stayed for a while longer, looking at the teenager. Then he got up and left again, as silent as the night.  
  
What exactly was happening to him? Wasn't Joey his enemy? The little idiot who never seemed to die no matter what was thrown at him?  
  
Apparently not. He's something...more...now. The small voice spoke up again. Seto, disgusted, shook his head hard and descended the steps to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
Chii: Well, it's done ^^;;. Took me longer than I thought it would...please r&r, I'd really appreciate it. :P 


	2. Chapter 2

Chii: Omigosh I am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating since er...*checks watch and sweatdrops*...Okay, nevermind that. Anyhow this is chapter two. Hope you enjoy and please review! ^^  
  
*  
  
The man breathed heavily, staring at the door where his son had sped out of a few moments ago. Sluggishly, he looked around. The blood on the floor, the split cane in pieces...He staggered to the wall and leaned against it for support. His breathing came ragged; the acid taste of alcohol bubbled up inside his throat. He'd lost control. Again. He raised the bottle of beer in his hand and took another long swig. And collapsed into a drunken slumber.  
  
*  
  
BAM!  
  
He heard the door to the house slam violently open. He opened an eye lazily and looked into the cold blue ones of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"G-get out of my housssse." He slurred, waving the bottle of beer in his hand at the CEO.  
  
"First tell me why you beat up your son so badly," Seto said icily. "You could be sued for child abuse."  
  
"S-sued?" The man hiccupped, his eyes crossing and uncrossing, the smell of alcohol emitting from his mouth. "Like I h-have any money to pay!" He waved his free arm to indicate the house. "L-look around. See what I've gotten m- myself into? Now, I n-need that stupid son of mine to g-get a P-PROPER job and g-give me the money he e-earns s-so I can pay off my d-debts..."  
  
Disgusted, Seto glared down at him. "You," He said clearly and loudly, "do not deserve to be Joey's father."  
  
He turned his back and was about to leave when the shadow of Joey's father played out on the ground before him. He jumped to the side as the drunkard's beer bottle swung into the air where he'd just been. Seto whirled to face the beet-red face of the man, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
"You attack people when their backs are turned?" The CEO snapped angrily. "One day you'll get a taste of your own medicine, you...you...drunkard!"  
  
His fist smashed into the wall beside him as he glared at the man. Then he turned for the second time and swept out of the house, slamming the door behind him so hard it shook. He was shaking, too. With anger and pity for the guest at his house. Poor Joey...to have to live with that sort of man every day...He got into the limousine  
  
"I need to buy some food. Nothing in the kitchin is edible." He said absentmindedly to the chauffeur, who sped off immediately.  
  
"A packet of your best cookies." Seto said to the girl behind the cashier. She grinned and winked flirtatiously as she prepared the treat; he pretended not to see. I wonder where Joey'll stay after he recovers, he mused to himself. Maybe he'd return to that house...he'd have to, after all...His felt a sudden, painful jolt as the image of Joey being beaten again surfaced. He pushed it away stubbornly. He shouldn't be caring about that; his primary concern was to let the boy stay until he recovered to pay back the debt he still owed Yami.  
  
But then again, Joey...The blood that night on his doorstep...  
  
"Thank you, sir. Please come again soon!" The girl chirped merribly, bringing his thought to an abrupt halt. He nodded and reached for the cookies. With swift movement, the girl caught his hand in an iron grip and stared up at him.  
  
"Yes?" Seto asked coolly, trying to extract his hand.  
  
"Would you come with me to dinner tonight?" The girl asked pleadingly. Seto opened his mouth to say no, but then she continued, "Name's Yurina. Yurina Takeshin. My father's the editor of Japan Weekly and he wants me to do an interview..."  
  
Seto thought of the publicity his company would get and sighed in resignation.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
*  
  
Joey woke abruptly and brought a hand to his forehead. He could have sworn Kaiba had kissed him...Ridiculous. He laughed aloud at the thought of the CEO even being nice to him. "He'd kiss me the day he bought me cookies for lunch," The blond said conversationally to the bedpost, stretching and yawning.  
  
Just then the door opened and Seto walked in with a bag. "Your lunch." He said indifferently, opening the bag to reveal steaming hot cookies.  
  
Joey stared openmouthed at the CEO, then at the cookies, then at the bedpost which seemed to be laughing at him.  
  
"Well...er...uh...thanks," He stammered, getting out of bed and helping himself to one.  
  
Seto watched as an expression of pure delight spread on the blond boy's face and as he began gobbling everything down. He grinned inwardly. Even when he was hurt, he still acted like an animal...His gaze settled on Joey's bandages. They were stained a pinkish red.  
  
"It's time to change your bandages again," Seto said expressionlessly. He brought out another roll of fresh bandages from his pocket and motioned for Joey to turn his back.  
  
"I can do it myself," Joey said angrily, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere. "Oops...sorry..." More crumbs flew. Seto rolled his eyes and walked around to Joey's back. Experimentally, he touched one of the bandages. Joey stiffened suddenly in the chair.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Seto asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Like hell." Joey relaxed again, stuffing another cookie into his mouth. "I hate physical pain."  
  
"Really?" Seto said, raising an eyebrow as he began changing the boy's bandages. "And your studies?"  
  
"I hate mental exhaustion even more." Joey said cheerfully, ignoring the pain as Seto wound the new bandage tight.  
  
"I see." Seto finished with the new bandages and rolled up the old ones. "How especially...talented you are."  
  
Joey glared as the brunette gathered up the bandages and prepared to leave.  
  
1...2...3!  
  
He stuck out his foot and Seto tripped over it on his way out. He got the effect he wanted, all right, but...  
  
"OOMPH!" Joey gasped as Seto sprawled onto him, effectively crushing off his air. Stars swam before his eyes as he struggled to shove the CEO off him, to no avail. Seto braced his hands and pushed himself up off the blond. Unfortunately what he had braced his hands on was Joey's chest. For one frozen second they both stared, expressions equally horrified. Then...  
  
"You PERVERT!" Joey fumed, grabbing a pillow off the bed and sending it flying at the elder Kaiba. Seto caught the pillow before it hit his face and threw it back.  
  
"You're not even a girl!" Seto taunted. "Oh wait...I forgot...you ARE a girl..." The next pillow caught him right in the face.  
  
Trying not to laugh as Joey attacked him with the pillows, he backed off and tripped over a stool. He landed hard on the ground. Joey, view blocked by the enormous pink heart-shaped cushion he meant to charge into Seto with, tripped over the very same stool and landed on Seto with the fluffy pillow between them. The two stared into each other's eyes unbelievingly.  
  
"BIG BROOOOTHERRRR!!!" Mokuba burst into the room, singsonging. "I'M HOOOOOMEEEE..." He trailed off when he saw the scene: his big brother underneath a big pink heart-shaped pillow, and Joey on top of that...  
  
"Omigosh!" Mokuba turned dramatically away, hand over his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." And he bounced out of the room, cackling evilly.  
  
Joey and Seto stared at each other, then looked haughtily away.  
  
*  
  
"So you work at your company all alone?" Yurina asked Seto, twining the end of her long black braid over around her index finger.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Is the work interesting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tired with the one-syllable answers the brunette was giving, Yurina kept her notebook and pen and began a different approach.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I understand you have a brother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"ARGH!" Yurina screamed and glared at Seto, who inclined his head slightly in amusement. "Stop acting like a block of ice!"  
  
"Why?" Seto asked mildly, giving her a grin. He observed her for a moment. She was pretty, though...delicate features and beautiful hair...just the temper... "I enjoy being cool."  
  
"..."  
  
BRRRIIINNNNGGGGG! The ringing of a handphone stopped the girl from stabbing the CEO with her fork.  
  
"It's mine." Seto said automatically, reaching into his pocket for his handphone. Yurina tapped her foot impatiently and listened.  
  
"I'm busy...yes, dinner...Urgent? What about? WHAT?!!!!"  
  
The chair screeched loudly as Seto got up, throwing down a $100 bill on the table.  
  
"Urgent business, I have to go." He told Yurina, who stared at the bill in astonishment.  
  
He stepped out of the restaurant and restrained himself from running full- out to the car where his chauffuer waited.  
  
Joey...in hospital?!  
  
*  
  
Chii: ^o^ I'm done! Well errr...sorry for the cliffhanger XP Please r&r yeah? =) 


End file.
